Minecraft PE updates
Alpha 0.14.0 is a update Release Date: 18 of Febray Additions General ''' * Creative mode survival inventory tabs * New Skin Pack Specialists Skin pack * Replaced Pocket Edition start screen with new UI * Update texture of language button more like the Windows 10 edition button * More Achievements (For Windows 10 Edition Only) *Options GUI size *New interact buttons when opening minecarts with chests and minecarts with hoppers. *New item rendering system '''Blocks and items *Redstone-related blocks *Comparators *Dispensers *Double trapped chests *Droppers *Hoppers *Repeaters *New minecart variants * Minecart with chest exclusive: Emits smoke when destroyed. *Minecart with TNT exclusive: Emits smoke when destroyed. *Minecart with hopper exclusive: Emits smoke when destroyed. *Cauldrons exclusive: Water colour can be changed by adding dyes,Version exclusive: Can be used to dye items,Can store potions. (Will explode if potions are mixed),Water bottles can be used to refill water. *Item frames exclusive: Uses BlockEntity instead of Entity. *Maps: exclusive: Crafted using nine paper, Compass must be added through an anvil in order to show the player's position,Can be cloned using the anvil, instead of the crafting table, Start at max zoom because zooming out is too expensive with anvils (This is a temporary change until PC crafting is implemented in the future) *Red sandstone *Red sandstone stairs *Red sandstone slab *Chiseled red sandstone *Smooth red sandstone *Slime blocks *exclusive: Added Camera back. New texture Now has a interact button Can only be received through inventory editing. * Ender pearls Can be only obtainable through mods and inventory editing. World generation *Witch huts exclusive: Cauldron contains random potion. Creative inventory additions Spawn eggs: *Witch Mobs *Witches Changes General *Graphics Cleaned up textures. *Screenshots are full .png files. *Snow, carpet, and slabs now render faster *Creative mode: Chests, anvils, furnaces, droppers, dispensers, brewing stands, enchantment tables, and hoppers can now be interacted with by Creative mode players. *You can now pick up 64 of a block in creative by tapping and holding. *Options:[ Broadcast to LAN is now grayed out during gameplay to indicate that it can't be changed]. Blocks and items *Trapped chests Will now form a double trapped chest when placed next to each other. *Leather armor Can now be dyed. *Pumpkins and mob heads Can now be worn as armor by the player. *Double flowers Will now spawn their respective items when bonemealed. *Flowers The hitbox of flowers and similar is not the full block anymore. World generation *Abandoned mineshafts Will now generate minecarts with chests. Mobs *Baby zombies exclusive: Now have a 15% chance to want to be a jockey. If they want to be a jockey, upon nearing the player or villager they will check for one of the following to mount prior attacking: Adult chicken *Adult ocelot *Adult wolf *Adult zombie *Cow *Pig *Sheep *Spider *Blazes exclusive: Now glow in the dark. *Creepers 1.9 Feature: Are slightly shorter (1.7 blocks tall rather than 1.8). *Endermen 1.9 Feature: Drop the block they were holding when killed. *Ghasts exclusive: Now have glowing eyes. *Magma cubes exclusive: Cores now glow in the dark. *Villagers: now spawn a witch when struck by lightning. 1.9 Feature: Are slightly taller (1.95 blocks tall rather than 1.8). *Skeletons 1.9 Feature: Detection range for players wearing their corresponding mob head adjusted to be 50% of the normal range. PC 1.9 Feature: Are slightly taller (1.99 blocks tall rather than 1.95). *Zombies[ PC 1.9 Feature: Detection range for players wearing their corresponding mob head adjusted to be 50% of the normal range.] *Cows 1.9 Feature: Are slightly taller (1.4 blocks tall rather than 1.3, with babies 0.7 blocks tall rather than 0.65). *Mooshrooms 1.9 Feature: Are slightly taller (1.4 blocks tall rather than 1.3, with babies 0.7 blocks tall rather than 0.65). *Squids[ Version exclusive: Now have bubbling particles. PC 1.9 Feature: Are slightly smaller (0.8 blocks square rather than 0.95).[ *Wither skeletons 1.9 Feature: Are slightly smaller (2.4 blocks tall and 0.7 blocks wide rather than 2.535 blocks tall and 0.72 blocks wide). Fixes *67 bugs fixed *Trapped chest does not provide power to Redstone repeater. *All clay types are displayed as grey blocks on the map. *Double fence gates don’t block user. *Player is unable to open minecart with chest and minecart with hopper. *Player can’t close the chest window. *Crash when a server kicks a player for inactivity. *Mechanisms are being powered by redstone dust that is not aligned with them. *Building massive world structures can lead to serious performance issues. *Crash when a farmer villager runs out of seed to plant. *Controller’s D-pad is inactive in brewing stand interface. *Backgrounds & buttons in asian languages are too short for longer phrases. *TNT minecart explosion on the curve does not destroy rail tracks under explosion. *Fixed most issues with chunks being sent multiple times. *Fixed server not running in the correct speed. *Amount of hits required to kill witch doesn’t vary with weapon. *Fixed out of bounds error in Inventory related to linked slots. *Player keeps all but armor in their inventory upon death. *Skeleton heads don’t look hollow from the bottom. *Fence gates weren’t restoring their open state correctly either. Same pattern was needed as Door Block and Trapdoor Block. *Characters arms are in weird positions on Kindle and some iPads. *The player is not able to open the chest when character stands close to it. *Items from bottom half of the double chest disappear when the world is restarted. *Missing Feed button when holding any kind of meat in front of untamed wolf. *Missing Feed button while holding beetroot and potato in front of pig. *No sound of swimming underwater. *Player keeps moving after Player opens inventory screen with controller. *Slots on anvil not lined up. *Minecarts do not stack. *The terrain flickers invisible if too many chunks are updated at the same time. *Mushroom stew should not be poisonous. *The darkening underwater effect fails to occur if the user rides boat into a waterfall. *Flickering fence texture when it’s put underwater. *Clay generates instead of gravel. *It is no longer possible to stack beetroot soup. *Can not use colors in chat. *Mobs stay aggressive after switching back to creative. *Enderman glitches. *Fixed door textures *Fixed UI scaling issues *MCPE-7947 – You cannot bonemeal 2 high plants *MCPE-8002 – Animals and NPCs despawn randomly *MCPE-9357 – Invert Y-Axis cannot be turned on when using touch controls on any platform, but works as expected with controllers *MCPE-9378 – Auto-jump cannot be turned off when using touch controls on any platform, but works as expected with controllers *MCPE-9555 – the rain and snow cross the blocks *MCPE-9555 – the rain and snow cross the blocks *MCPE-9803 – Korean Translation Error In 0.11.0 & 0.12.1 *MCPE-10507 – Tapping D-pad arrows highlights block beneath *MCPE-10664 – Enchantment tables hurt iron golems *MCPE-11086 – All mobs drop nothing unless killed by the player (or spawned or hurt by the player within 5 min of being killed) *MCPE-11166 – Tamed Wolves display button Sit or Stand instead of Feed when holding Zombie flesh *MCPE-11274 – Trapped Chests do not combine to form Large Trapped Chest *MCPE-11282 – Giant mushrooms are no longer spawned in terrain generation *MCPE-11583 – Milking a cow causes player to immediately drink the milk *MCPE-11585 – Lily pads not generating in Swamp biomes *MCPE-11586 – Ghast attack animation does not appear when Ghasts attack *MCPE-11845 – Opening Menu causes player to stop crouching or sneaking *MCPE-12081 – 0.13.1 Slim custom skin models are titled "skins.customSlim" *MCPE-12091 – Dog collars cannot display colours other than white *MCPE-12097 – 0.13.1 Held items do not move along with the arm *MCPE-12102 – 0.13.1 Player's arms do not move from the idle position when aiming a bow *MCPE-12103 – Monsters do not render armour properly *MCPE-12161 – Zombie Pigman hat layer is missing *MCPE-12165 – Mushrooms are not converted into giant mushrooms *MCPE-12330 – Mooshrooms, Cows, Pigs, Sheeps and Chickens don't panic after being attacked by player *MCPE-12353 – iron golem *MCPE-12451 – No Achievement for Rainbow Collection *MCPE-12594 – Translation error Español (España) Builds *Build 1 *Build 2 *Build 3 *Build 4 *Build 5 * Build 6 *Build 7